Cinzas
by Anne Asakura
Summary: No fim, não resta nada além das cinzas. – MelloNear – Presente para a Thata.


**_Summary:_**_ No fim, não resta nada além das cinzas. – MelloNear – Presente para a Thata._

**Cinzas**

_-_

_Presente para a Thata_

_-_

A construção de cartas está completa. Ao todo, foram usados 19 baralhos, o que resulta em 988 cartas. Você anota mentalmente cada um desses detalhes e observa, com maestria, o seu feito. Foi necessário uma escada para que você conseguisse colocar o último andar das cartas, mas isso não parece importante agora.

Você apenas enrola uma mecha do cabelo e observa, sentado em uma poltrona, o resultado de três horas seguidas de trabalho sem a mínima pausa. Enquanto observa, te passa o pensamento de que aquilo é algo bonito, mas obviamente falho. Há, pelo menos, dezessete maneiras de aquela enorme construção ir para o chão e todo o seu trabalho ser reduzido a um mero nada.

Na verdade, é isso o que você aguarda enquanto observa as cartas firmes e fortes. Você espera que o resultado de seu trabalho árduo seja reduzido a um mero nada quando a porta for escancarada com força e Mello entrar por ela, te agarrando pelo colarinho da camisa e te jogando contra o seu castelo, enquanto vocifera palavrões, mas isso não acontece.

Você é um menino inteligente o suficiente para saber que nada disso acontecerá outra vez, porque Mello foi um menino apressado e burro que quis fazer as coisas do modo dele¹. E agora está morto. Você então pensa que ele está morto por mero capricho e pega um avião do lado da poltrona e começa a brincar com ele, sentado no chão.

A verdade é que a construção ainda estar de pé te incomoda um bocado, Near, mas não será você a destruí-la. Nunca, nunca, nunca. Porque não teria graça, não teria o mesmo _sabor_ de Mello colocando as cartas abaixo. E você sabe, porque você já tentou.

* * *

A maquete está perfeita. Uma miniatura admirável dos centros da antiga Londres que seria digna de um prêmio se fosse vista por alguém, mas isso não vai acontecer. Você está sentado no chão, colocando o último carrinho de modelo antigo nas ruas, enquanto espera o molde das pessoas secarem.

Você poderia ter comprado bonequinhos prontos, mas sabe que há uma magia especial naqueles que são feitos por suas próprias mãos. Além disso, quer aproveitar o jogo de moldes que ganhou de Roger _(Watari, você se corrige mentalmente. Agora ele é Watari)_ no seu último aniversário.

Não é para deixa-lo feliz, ou algo do tipo, porque você, sinceramente, não se importa com isso. Mas pensa que seria um desperdício deixar que aquilo se perdesse sem ser usado uma única vez por alguém. Além disso, você pode modelar os bonecos do jeito que quiser e com a aparência que quiser. Não que isso seja uma boa coisa também.

A massa já está fria. Com todo o cuidado que se pode ter com uma peça frágil, você retira lentamente os bonecos dos moldes. Eles tem aparências semelhantes à rostos que você está acostumado a ver ou que se lembra com perfeição. Alguns se parecem com crianças da Wammy's, enquanto outros lembram agentes da SPK.

Você coloca eles andando pelas ruas e/ou sentados nas praças Londrinas. Um, em especial, chamaria a atenção das demais pessoas. O boneco de L que se senta de um jeito tão estranho quanto o seu. Você gostaria de ter feito ele segurando algum doce (pensa que combinaria com ele), mas preferiu não se arriscar. A chance de algo sair errado era de 85 por cento e você não gosta de errar.

Um erro já te assombra e você o segura delicadamente entre os dedos, enquanto observa sua _falha_ de cinco letras_ não-letras_ porque aquele não é o nome dele e, apesar de você saber o nome, você prefere que ele continue na sombra. Você prefere apenas Mello.

E você encara o boneco.

E você nota que há uma _marca_ em seu rosto. Um resto de massa derretida.

A queimadura.

A marca de Mihael Keehl.

* * *

Hoje o dia está chuvoso e você está dentro de casa. Não que fosse ser diferente se estivesse sol, você continuaria ali dentro, porque o sol te machuca e arde na sua pele. Você olha um pouco pela janela, mas logo abaixa os olhos para um carrinho e mexe ele de leve.

Você observa a igreja feita de lego por você e também as estradas. Pega um caminhão de mudanças e começa a conduzi-lo naquela direção, lentamente. Quase é capaz de escutar as vozes saindo do boneco _falho_ e do outro, no carrinho, um pouco mais distante. Resolve que, por ora, deixará o caminhão de lado e começa a conduzir um carro até uma grande barreira de agentes de lego _(porque eles não merecem ter um rosto próprio, pensa você)_.

O boneco ruivo que sai do carro parece despreocupado e tem um pequeno cigarro pendendo dos lábios frios, resultado de um restinho de massa que você ainda tinha. Você não estava lá no momento de sua morte, mas sabe perfeitamente as palavras que ele disse.

"_Eu sou um cúmplice do seqüestro, vocês devem ter muitas perguntas a fazer."_

Mas você sabe que eles não o ouviriam e que Matt não diria nada. Por isso, o boneco dele cai, diante daquela legião de seguranças treinados para proteger aquela mulher. Você não sente ódio, Near, apenas pensa que Matt foi um menino tão idiota quanto Mello por fazer as coisas sem pensar. Um mero peão que foi usado e depois descartado. A _falha_ nos planos de Mello.

Na sua concepção, Matt sempre foi o mais premeditado. E agora estava tão morto quanto Mello. A marca de Matt, Near, cheira a sangue. A de Mello cheira a fogo e pele queimada.

Então você se volta para o caminhão perto da igreja e volta a dirigir. Sabe que Mello provavelmente já viu as notícias e, pelo jeito dele, deve estar se lamentando pela morte de Matt. Vocês podem nunca ter sido próximos, mas ninguém pode negar que a pessoa que mais conhece Mello é você.

E você segura o isqueiro na mão e pensa que a morte de Mello foi um final perfeito para ele. Pensa também que a igreja foi um lugar perfeito, mas que não era o lugar onde ele queria estar. Para você, Mello estava sorrindo até o último instante.

Aquele sorriso repuxado e assustador que chegava a mostrar os cantos da gengiva. Um sorriso doentio que nem mesmo Linda, com toda sua perfeição, seria capaz de retratar tão vivamente quanto era. O sorriso insano de Mello que fazia par com os olhos dos _azuis de todas as cores de azul e não-azul._ No fundo, você tinha receio do significado daquele brilho.

O brilho dos olhos e do sorriso de Mihael Keehl.

* * *

O lugar onde você vive, é grande o suficiente para abrigar, pelo menos, mil e duzentas pessoas com muito conforto. Dizem que os grandes gênios costumam se isolar e você pensa que a probabilidade de isso ser verdade é de 77 por cento. Portanto, é uma informação plausível.

Você coloca a última peça de dominó em torno da construção de cartas que fez há dias atrás e mexe de leve no carrinho que está ao seu lado. Há algo errado e, você, como gênio e o menino inteligente, não demora a deduzir do que se trata.

_Há __**construção**__, mas não há __**destruição.**_

Construções demais, pensa você, enquanto olha em volta e vê a construção de cartas, e a maquete, e os legos e bonecos e mais bonecos junto de outros brinquedos. Não há Mello para destruir com violência. Não há Matt para destruir por acaso. Há apenas Near para construir.

Você enrola uma mecha do cabelo e pega o chocolate deixado de lado. O encara por alguns instantes antes de abrir a embalagem e dar uma mordida.

_Doce_, pensa você.

E então se lembra de como L era fã de doces e Mello fã de chocolates. Você dá outra mordida e a textura se torna um pouco pastosa, mas, nem por isso, com menos sabor.

_(Você morde o chocolate, mas não tem o mesmo barulho de Mello mordendo)_

Você se deita no chão e mexe um avião de leve, erguendo os olhos para o teto. A sala está escura.

_(Abra essas janelas, Near, eu odeio quando não tem iluminação nas salas)_

Você se levanta e abre as cortinas. O dia ainda está chuvoso.

_(A porta se escancara e tudo vai pelos ares)_

Quando Mello morreu, o dia estava bonito e fazia sol.

_(Eu ainda vou ser melhor do que você, Near!)_

Ele jamais foi melhor do que você. Ele jamais será.

_(Tudo bem, Mello)_

Não tinha problema. Não tinha _mesmo_ problema, mas você sabia que ele não seria melhor, porque a probabilidade de isso acontecer era de apenas 49 por cento e isso é menos da metade. Então você se senta novamente e morde o chocolate. Olha para os dominós e acerta um peteleco no primeiro, fazendo com que todos comecem a despencar.

_(Assim como todos que Kira matou)_

O último dominó é negro, assim como a justiça de Kira. E ele despenca e você tenta sorrir, mas não consegue. Ainda não é o bastante e você sabe que agora tem que fazer todos os papéis.

_(O seu, o de L, o de Matt e o de Mello)_

Então você sobe na escada e acende o topo do castelo com o isqueiro. E desce, e se senta na poltrona observando, e pensa que aquilo sim é mais bonito que uma construção.

_(E as chamas queimando tudo)_

Primeiro lentamente e depois com muita rapidez, o fogo começa a se espalhar, queimando todas as cartas.

_(E você pensa que aquilo é bonito e que combina)_

Você joga o boneco falho no meio das chamas e ele começa a derreter.

_(Cheiro de pele queimada)_

E ele sorri.

_(O sorriso demoníaco de Mello)_

E o fogo destrói.

_(Ele)_

No fim, não resta nada além das cinzas.

_(Um final digno para Mihael Keehl)_

* * *

Sua vitória tem gosto de nada.

* * *

**N/A:**

Antes de mais nada, eu quero agradecer à Nanase Kei por existir e por ter escrito Eins. Para vocês que não leram, não vão entender, mas foda-se também. Se não leram, são um bandi incompetentes 8D

Eu tenho que dar muitos créditos pra ela porque eu roubei algumas frases como a do menino inteligente e a do menino burro, dentre outras que não vou citar por pura preguiça.

Eu tenho também que agradecer à ela por ter acompanhado e lido a fic até o final.

Agradeço à tia Cookie que revisou a fic e me disse que não tinha nenhum erro! Fiquei feliz com isso.

Agora sim.

Bom, eu fiz essa fic porque a thata me pediu uma MelloNear e eu nem lembro o que estávamos discutindo. De qualquer forma, a fic dela está aqui. Espero que goste do seu presente, thata!

E, Ray, essa você vai ter que ler 8D

Enfim, o N/A já ta extenso.

_**Eu quero reviews nessa porra, porque eu sinto falta deles! **_


End file.
